


Trying not to love you

by MiddiAkaMalibu



Series: Snapshots of a Lovestory told in Songs [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddiAkaMalibu/pseuds/MiddiAkaMalibu
Summary: Tenzo's behaviour is odd. It even goes so far that Kakashi doesn't know if it is really Tenzo he is talking to or if he is talking to Kinoe. Kinoe from Root.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Snapshots of a Lovestory told in Songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670128
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Trying not to love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the supposed to work as the first part of the series.  
> Enjoy!

> You call to me, and I fall at your feet  
>  How could anyone ask for more?  
>  (How could anyone ask for more?)  
>  And our time apart, like knives in my heart  
>  How could anyone ask for more?  
>  (How could anyone ask for more?) 

“Senpai? Are you sure that you want to hand these papers in...? I mean.... half of the boxes are not even filled properly....”, Tenzo considered looking at the mission reports Kakashi was about to hand the Sandaime. “Maa Tenzo.. you know that I am bad with mission reports and I didn't want to ask you again to fill them out for me”, Kakashi scratched his neck a little bit embarrassed with the situation. He really didn't want his kohai to do his own tasks because he already knew that Tenzo would literally do anything for him. He had let him write all the past few mission reports since the brunette mokuton user had joined Team Ro. The young man was still in the belief that he had to do that in return to 'pay Kakashi back for rescuing him from root' as the silver haired thought. That it was something completely different that made Tenzo offer to do those boring tasks Kakashi never liked to do was something even Tenzo didn't notice himself. The younger male felt hexed or something that he couldn't keep himself from offering to do such tasks. He mentally cursed himself every time he offered.  
“But I can't let Hokage-sama read that kind of bullshit you are writing Kakashi-senpai, no offense”, Tenzo continued looking sceptical. “Now you're being rude Tenzo. I am perfectly capable of writing a mission report myself”, Kakashi stated already knowing that what he had written was indeed very much bullshit and that Tenzo was right about the fact that the Sandaime would be very annoyed with those pieces of paper.  
But when Kakashi laid his hand on the younger mans shoulder and Tenzo felt a pleased shudder down his spine it somehow dawned to him what was happening. “Tenzo it's okay. You don't need to repay me for helping you out of root”, Kakashi stated and the brunette wanted to complain that that wasn't the reason why he did help Kakashi with those stupid mission reports but stayed silent for his own sake.

> But if there's a pill to help me forget  
>  God knows I haven't found it yet  
>  But I'm dying to, God, I'm trying to 
> 
> 'Cause trying not to love you only goes so far  
>  Trying not to need you is tearing me apart  
>  Can't see the silver lining from down here on the floor  
>  And I just keep on trying but I don't know what for  
>  'Cause trying not to love you  
>  Only makes me love you more  
>  Only makes me love you more 

The next few days Tenzo made sure not to stand too close to his senpai and tried to train with Yugao or Ko instead of Kakashi but not so much that it seemed obvious. Tenzo had been a Ne-Shinobi after all and was very skilled in hiding his true feelings so why should it be a problem now?  
Of course Tenzo was quite clever in hiding his true feelings but he couldn't prevent Kakashi from noticing. Of course Kakashi would notice the shift in Tenzos behaviour. His kohai was far more reserved and the silver haired was sure that he had seen this behaviour from Tenzo only with Danzo. When Tenzo hadn't been Tenzo but Kinoe. Kinoe from root. On one day when Tenzo's reaction had had a paler aftertaste that the last times Kakashi had confronted him.

> 'Cause trying not to love you only goes so far  
>  Trying not to need you is tearing me apart  
>  Can't see the silver lining from down here on the floor  
>  And I just keep on trying but I don't know what for  
>  'Cause trying not to love you  
>  Only makes me love you more 

It had been on a mission where they had to track down some kiri-nins and Tenzo was the one to kill the last one of them even though they had discussed to question the last one. It had been only a minor incident. “Sincerest apologies Taicho-sama”, the cat had said bowing down to him as if it had been a serious crime he had committed. “Tenzo.... Quit that bullshit. We are not root and since when do you address me with 'Taicho-sama'. What is your problem? I feel like the more I try to get your mind off of root the more you drift back into that pattern of behaviour.

> So I sit here divided, just talking to myself  
>  Was it something that I did? Was there somebody else?  
>  When a voice from behind me that was fighting back tears  
>  Sat right down beside me and whispered right in my ear  
>  Said I've been dying to tell you

“If there was something wrong.... if it was something I have done.... you would tell me right?”, Kakashi had asked after taking off his hound mask. There was silence for a long time. Usually the silver haired enjoyed the silence with his kohai but not that time. It seemed to him that the longer Tenzo kept quiet the longer the shorter was thinking about whether to tell his senpai or not the more Kakashi felt something break inside of him. “Well....”, the younger one started, his voice so soft barely above a whisper, “I really want to tell you.... but I can't.... You would be horrified”  
But the moment their eyes met Kakashi knew what Tenzo wanted to tell him and then it dawned to him. “Would you believe me when I told you that I feel the same?”

> That trying not to love you only went so far  
>  That trying not to need you was tearing me apart  
>  Now I see the silver lining from what we're fighting for  
>  And if we just keep on trying we could be much more  
>  'Cause trying not to love you, yeah  
>  Oh, yeah, trying not to love you  
>  Only makes me love you more  
>  Only makes me love you more 


End file.
